Pleasure and pain
by Kaldis31
Summary: Most in Azeroth speak of honor, of the good an just. But like anything, It has a shadow, men and wemon who would forsake those ideals for power and pleasure for themself. See the shadow that perhaps even broken ligth can glow again. Rate M for Sexual scenes and Violence


**This fic was inspierd by myself and a freind after some rp/erp, enjoy and please review if you want**

"So, you buying her or not?" A gruff voice asks, while in his greasy palm the key to my chains towards the elf he is selling me to. "Yes, she will do." The elf, Jack I think his name is, says as he eyes me. Bearly clothed, only some rags covering my breasts and nether regions, my blond hair just hanging lazily down. At times like this, I remember how it started.

I never knew much, my mother just gave me away to some bandits when I was four, so that she could get away. Since then I have been nothing but a toy to be used for satisfying the lust for countless men and woman, sold when they have had enough of me and then it starts over again with another person or group buying me. Like an endless sickle of pain and pleasure, but only pain for me, pleasure for the others.

Now, the next man to send me into the next face of the sickle simply looks at me, pale blond hair tied in a long ponytail, his eyes glowing blue dead eyes with a hint of lust. His armor made of a red metal, looking as if the crafter had infused flesh into it, the shoulder guards themselves looked as if they were maws of a beast. But the most frightening thing about him was the hook like blade on his back, it gives off a feeling of death and decay, almost glowing in blood red.

Suddenly I am pulled out of my thoughts, as the chain around my neck is pulled. I see the goblin holding a pouch filled with gold and Jack with my chain in his hands, pulling me forward. As I am dragged before him he looks at me with nothing but lust, simply grunting in slight annoyance. I almost gave no reaction, as this is my life, nothing but a toy to be used, I have no voice of my own. But I just had to say it, and I regretted it immediately, "No, please..." He just looked at me, a thin smile formed on his face.

I paled at that smile, and recognized it immediately, speaking out meant you were not broken, and some enjoyed that, so that they could simply break what remained of myself.

Walking from the docked ship at Booty Bay, I was simply carried on his skeletal horse like a bag of potato's. As night came upon us, we found an abandoned hut, he jumped down from his horse and simply carried and threw me into the hut. I lied there scared and helpless, only waiting for when he would start with me. But almost as to build more dread, he simply walked away from the hut, letting me lie there almost naked, alone, cold, and scared for my life.

After a while, he came back, his hook like blade showing newly painted blood, he places the blade on the ground as he starts to undress. His skin was deathly pale, for a moment I believed I was truly dead, but he confirmed that I was not when he started move towards me and simply grabbed me by the the wet slit my rag for underwear was covering. He his fingers force themselves into me, I could feel them wiggling around, I could not help but to moan in pleasure. Then he started to add more fingers, and finally he simply shoved his fist inside me, I could not take it, I attempted to yell in pain, but his second hand covering my mouth stopped me. Then, as quick as he shoved it in, he suddenly pulled it out, I laid there, panting and moaning, believing for a second that it was over.

But then he pulled me by my hair to stand up and kneel, my eyes fell on his peines and I could not help but look frightened, he simply said two words, "Suck it." And I did just that, I wrapped my mouth around it and slowly started to move back and forward. Then without warning he grabs my head and begins to thrust forward, letting the full length down my throat. Jack then started to drag my head back and forward again and again, until he came, i could feel it slithering down my throat and into my stomach, but there was nothing i could do.

Suddenly i am pushed to the floor, lying on my stomach, Jack the lifts me by the waist and inserts his dick in me. I moaned against me will, his truths getting harder and faster, until he suddenly stopped, i wondered why until he pulled it out and poked it at my asshole. My eyes were wide, "Please, not there, anywhere but there!" I shouted, only for him to smile. With a quick thrust it is in, i could only scream, not in pleasure, but in pain.

His thrust where hard, slow, and kept a tight grasp on my ass, sometimes smacking it out of pure amusement as i yelled in pain. then with one final thrust he was done, grunting as his seed came into me, i could only lay on the ground, a twitching mess, cover in sweat and filled with cum. "You were good, i'll keep you for a while.", he says as hit fastens my chain to the ground.

Then, i simply fall asleep, no longer able to stay awake, as i blackout i can hear jim saying, "This is only the first in many."

 _Booty Bay, a week later_

Once again, i stand there, being inspected half naked, tough this time by a woman. Wearing what a pirate would wear, she smiled as she looked me over. "So, is she any good, my boys need something that won't break easily like that human you sold me." She exclaims as she fondled my breasts, Jack simply looks at me and then back to the captain, "She won't break, easily." He says with a grin.

The Pirate simply laughed, "ah, one of them you had for a while? That means they are good!" She exclaimed, almost proudly, "So, how much for her?" Jack simply rubs his chin, "About…" I tuned them out there, just thinking about it again, my endless syckel of pleasure and pain. I almost cried, but i knew that it would simply arouse her even more… no, this is my life, a life that i live, not because i choose it, but because i was branded for it.

"Thank you, now come on, my boys are waiting for you, and who knows, maybe i could use you myself." The pirate purred into my ear, i simply let my head down, walking as my chain was being yanked by her… another owner, but the same lust, always the same.

 _The Barrens_

"A centaurs head, done, hoofs, done, a almost dead orc being dragged by a rope, dubbel done."

A humming can be heard by the animals as they see a tauren with black fur and heavy armour walk the land, dragging a Orc in purple robes. The armour is heavy, obsidian black with red lines (Dark Iron armour), on his back is a hammer, large and great, it has a dark red color, as if it should glow. The tauren himself stands tall as he walks, his eyes set on the Crossroads.

"Another day, another adventure, what more can one ask for… maybe a good fight, hehe." The former Grim Totem laughed as he began to jog to the Crossroads.


End file.
